


Saving Sunshine

by ThatKanraGirl



Series: Saving Sunshine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Promptis - Fandom
Genre: Fist Fight, M/M, Multiple Pov, one-sided cor/regis, one-sided noctis/iris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: Noctis and Prompto had it all…until they didn’t. Their story, told over time, through the eyes of twelve different people.





	1. Prior Engagements

**Author's Note:**

> An innocent lunch date with Prompto takes a heart shattering turn when a Niflheim escort parade rolls down the main strip toward the Citadel. Noctis should have known things were going too perfectly.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Noctis's POV

As a cool breeze whipped through Noctis’s hair he couldn’t help the peaceful smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. This was the kind of weather he thrived in: the air held just enough of a chill that it warranted wearing a light jacket, and the sun shined high and bright in a clear, blue sky over Insomnia. If he were being truthful, however, the real light of his life was much closer, burned brighter, and ignited him with much more happiness than anything else ever could.

He sat back in the metal chair of the café he favored as his gaze focused intently on the blond sitting close beside him, pouring over the menu unnecessarily. They had been frequenting the place since it opened next door to the arcade a few years ago. Noctis had even held a job there for a short while. He had nothing against the place; on the contrary, he respected that the owners treated him like any other employee and accepted that he really hadn’t been the best fit for the position of making sandwiches. Apparently, there was such a thing as not smiling enough. Go figure.

Maybe he would have had a better chance there if he could have stared at Prompto for his entire shift? Noctis smirked at the thought and took a sip from his bottle of juice. Now that was something he could and would smile about all day, every day, and would happily do so for the rest of his life…which is precisely why he had arranged this little lunch date in the first place. He watched as Prompto poured over a small catalog with a seemingly bored and disinterested glare in his eyes, but Noctis knew that he was contemplating, and very likely overthinking as his eyes scanned over pictures of rings, engagement rings to be more precise. 

Noctis sat the juice down on the table and leaned closer to him. True, it was kind of sudden considering that he had only asked Prompto to move in with him a couple of months ago, but it felt right. Noctis found that he enjoyed waking up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and the light chatter of Ignis and Prompto pouring over classified ads in the paper. He liked how natural it felt to slide up behind the blond to nuzzle his neck as he placed sleepy kisses on his cheek and Prompto would inform him of all the places he and Ignis had looked at within budget. Sure, they could have stayed where they were at. There wasn’t anything wrong with Noctis’s apartment, per se, but he admitted that having something a little larger wouldn’t be a bad idea. 

He’ll never forget the look on Prompto’s face that night. He hoped he never would, either.

“Hello? Earth to Noct!” 

Fingers snapped in front of Noctis’s face and it was with a flush that he realized he had spaced out. Long lashes fluttered against his cheek as he focused on Prompto, who looked mildly annoyed. 

“Uh, sorry. What?” Noctis offered him an apologetic smile, but Prompto just sighed. 

“I said my break is almost over. I need to get back before I get yelled at for being late. Again.” 

Noctis laughed a little. Despite Prompto’s constant best efforts, he always managed to be late somehow. It wasn’t usually his fault, but the camera shop owner was no less lenient on him. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned when his shoulders released a satisfying pop before answering him.

“Yeah yeah. Did you see a ring you liked?”

Prompto stood and Noctis definitely didn’t miss the color that faintly crept up the sides of his neck. As he thrusted the catalog in Noctis’s face, he as scratched the back of his head. Noctis followed the sound of where Prompto’s thumb was tapping on the page and he barely managed to suppress the delight that raced up his spine. 

In every sense of the word, the ring was perfect. It wasn’t anything flashy, but it held a certain class with the staggered chrome and black layers that circled the band. A small, single diamond rested in the center of a platinum strip. Immediately, Noctis imagined it on Prompto’s finger and took the catalog from him. He’d have Ignis pick it up this afternoon before the went to the Citadel.

“Hey! Noct! I have to go!” 

Noctis stood quickly and set the catalog on the table. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, which made Prompto relax, if only a little. There was still something rigid about him, but Noctis took a mental note to ask him later. He didn’t want to keep him anymore than he already had.

“Thanks for coming out with me.” Noctis tilted his head and kissed him. Despite Prompto’s hurry, he did allow himself a proper kiss.

“Of course. You know I love this place. I would have come here even if you didn’t ask me.” Prompto smirked a little and Noctis already felt like maybe he had been in need of physical affection. Having been at the Citadel more and more recently hadn’t graced them much down time. 

“Is that how it is?” Noctis grinned and they both giggled at their own silliness. “I’ll see you tonight.” 

“You better! You’ve been bailing on me all week. I’m starting to think you have some big secret you’re keeping from me.” Prompto teased poked his chest accusingly.

“All will be revealed soon,” Noctis winked and Prompto rolled his eyes.

“And on that note, I’m leaving.”

As Prompto moved to back up Noctis stopped him with a hand firmly on his back. Something seemed off, as though there were more people than there should be for the time of day. Prompto had notice it as well because he stepped to him again, shoulders flush as they looked out towards the main strip of road. Everyone else seemed to be looking in that direction as well and the hustle and bustle that filled the afternoon streets had dulled to murmurs and whispers.

“Are those…?” Prompto’s voice was close to his ear and Noctis reflexively tightened his grip on him, though whether it was out of protection or his own rising fear, he wasn’t sure.

“Nifs.” Like everyone else in the vicinity, he spoke quietly as they watched the foreign cars go by. If they had intended to keep their visit discreet, they certainly weren’t doing a great job.

“Noct, is there something going on?” There was a heavy amount of concern in Prompto’s voice, and it shook Noctis from his thoughts.

“Not that I know of.” He tried to mask his own worries by tearing his gaze from the parade and offering what he hoped was a convincing smile. After all, he planned on proposing to Prompto soon, and that was more than enough of a reason. “I’m sure it’s just a courtesy call, as they do from time to time. 

Prompto looked skeptical, but said nothing else, only pressed himself slightly closer. Noctis accepted the closeness more than willingly as the Nif vehicles disappeared from sight and the muttering slowly returned to lively chatter again, only now there were concerns about safety, which was also standard for most unannounced visits from the Empire.

“Shit! I’m late!” Prompto declared and hastily righted himself. He kissed Noctis again before stepping out of his arms, thankful that the passerbys had something more pressing to talk about than the prince’s love life for a change. It was an unfortunate side effect to being royalty, and while they didn’t advertise their long-standing relationship, they felt no good reason to hide it either. Of course, they were a field day for the headlines, but never anything that Ignis couldn’t smooth over if needed.

“I’ll see you tonight. Promise.” Noctis called out to his retreating back. Prompto turned and waved, heading back up the block to the shop. A smile settled on Noctis’s lips again as he turned to the catalog once more and fished his phone from his pocket. He snapped a photo of the ring and sent it to Ignis with a message attached.

_‘This is the one. Size 9.’_

Within moments Ignis replied.

_‘Very well. I shall see you in two hours.’_

Noctis didn’t bother responding before he shoved his phone back in his pocket. Everything was lining up exactly how he had wanted it to. Still smiling, he threw some extra cash down on the table, more than paying for their small lunch, and headed down the block in the opposite direction that Prompto had gone, though perhaps there was a bit more of a bounce in his step than there would normally be.

 

-

 

“There you are.”

Noctis stopped pacing as Ignis entered the lobby looking more perplexed than usual.

“I happen to be several minutes early, though it seems you’ve been waiting here for quite some time.” Ignis leaned closer to keep their voices between them and Noctis bowed his head to listen. “I don’t suppose you’re uptight with our present company, are you?”

“Aren’t you?” Noctis shot back and crossed his arms. “Had a hell of a time getting in here with everyone in such a frenzy.”

Ignis nodded and adjusted his glasses. It wasn’t their first run in with Nifs at the Citadel. As he had told Prompto, they liked to “check-in” every so often just to be sure Lucis wasn’t planning some sort of attack, and they always left relatively pleased, but enemies on their home turf was never comfortable. They normally ended with weeks of clean up and fending off press demanding answers and asking the same questions. More than anything, they were a nuisance that riled up the citizens of Insomnia for no good reason other than they could.

“Yes, I had a hard time as well,” Ignis agreed. “More so than I usually do when our Empire friends pay as a visit.”

“Prompto and I were at lunch when we saw the escort cars go by.” Suddenly a light click on in his head and Noctis visibly brightened. He glanced at the bag and motioned to it. “Is that it?”

A tiny smirk curled the corner of Ignis’s lips and he held the bag out for Noctis, who took it eagerly. As Noctis opened it, careful not to ruin the black and red packaging, the pressing matter of the Nifs spending quality time with his father seemed much further away. He plucked a silk box from the tissue paper and turned it over in his hands before he opened it.

“Size nine, just as you requested,” Ignis answered proudly. “That is the correct ring, is it not? 

A small, barely audible gasp fell from Noctis’s lips as he opened the box. The ring was even more stunning in person than it had been in the catalog, and he thought it would look right at home on Prompto’s finger. Closing the box again, he beamed despite the nervous shiver ran up his spine.

“It’s perfect,” Noctis declared as he delicately placed the ring box back into the bag. “I just hope my dad will consider our argument.”

His stomach did a flip and the prince made an uncomfortable face. True, he and Ignis had spent as much time as possible working in secret. They poured over as many laws, bylaws, history books, family trees, anything that anyone could use against them to build a case and find loopholes that would ensure that Noctis could, as the heir to the Lucian throne, marry whomever he so chose, even if whom he chose was of the same gender.

Finally, after no less than fourteen weeks, they had established, what they thought, was a sound, irrefutable case. Today, he had been the one to request an audience. For as much as he hated being in the Throne Room, the matter of his marriage was not a decision he could bring to just his father, but to the King of Lucis as well. If all went as planned, and his father gave him his blessing, he would set out to see Prompto’s parents. He would be the proper gentleman he should be, and ask them for their blessing as well.

To his dismay, however, he foresaw less of an issue – aside from the general shock that the prince wanted to marry their son – with them than he did his own father.

Ignis placed a firm hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

“You are ready for this, Your Highness. Your love and desire to keep Prompto by your side as your husband is all you’ll need. His Majesty will surely see your side of things.”

Noctis had opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of footfalls and hushed whispers cut him off. He and Ignis turned towards the elevators in time to see the glint of a well-dressed, burgundy haired man in a fetching hat stroll past, guards in tow. Noctis shared a wary glance with Ignis, who was poised to defend him if necessary. They watched him, out of sight and in silence until he was down the stairs and the doors were shut behind him.

There was little doubt that he was the man in the escort he saw while he was with Prompto.

“Prince Noctis.”

Noctis turned and Ignis followed suit towards the familiar voice. Cor Leonis waved them over, but Noctis certainly noticed how the color in his face appeared to have drained. He briefly wondered if he was ill, but had brushed it off as a side effect from being in the presence of their unexpected guest from Niflheim.

“His Majesty will see you now,” Cor said as he bowed his head in slight, pressing the button to call the elevator. He paused, and Noctis followed his gaze to the bag in his hand. A small flush crept up his neck and he rubbed it, adverting his gaze. To his surprise, Cor said nothing, only returned to standing in silence until the elevator arrived.

“Is something the matter, Marshal?” Ignis inquired. They watched as the expression on Cor’s face shifted, though Noctis couldn’t read what it was the Marshal felt. After another brief moment of silence, Cor sighed heavily.

“I am not in a position to discuss this with you, Your Highness, but I will say you picked a hell of a day to seek an audience with the King.”

The elevator dinged and Cor entered, motioning for himself and Ignis to follow. Now with fear and uncertainty growing in the pit of his stomach, Noctis took the ride up with a deafening silence. 

When they arrived on the floor on which the Throne Room was located, Cor escorted both he and Ignis out. There was still an awkward silence between the three of them, though Noctis was certain that Ignis had just as many, if not more, burning questions about the situation than he did. They came to a stop outside of the black double doors and Noctis waited impatiently as their presence was announced. Once they opened, Noctis wasted no time in walking briskly to the foot of the stairs to stand before his father, Ignis and Cor not so far behind him.

“Prince Noctis,” Noctis cringed. He despised the formality he was forced to uphold with his father when he sat on the throne. “I understand that you made a formal request to speak with me today.”

Noctis bowed, as said formality imposed, but was interrupted by Regis raising his hand.

“However, time is of the essence, and I am afraid whatever matter you bring before me is not as pressing as what I have to tell you. 

Standing upright, Noctis searched his father’s face. In his eyes was the same look that Cor had given him just before they had gotten on the elevator, and there was no doubt he had already spotted the bag in his hand, if the grimace on his features had been any indication. Panic struck him in the chest like a shard of ice as Noctis shifted his eyes around the room. The council members all shared a similar expression, though there seemed to be some amount of disdain amongst them. Ignis looked bewildered as well.

“What’s going on?” He asked slowly, unsure of his own voice.

“As you no doubt have noticed, we were visited by a surprise guest from Niflheim.” Noctis nodded. Surely that wasn’t all? King Regis continued, “They have offered us terms of peace between our two nations and we have accepted them.”

Peace? Noctis looked around the room once more. If this was strictly about peace, shouldn’t there have been more rejoicing? Instead everyone seemed apprehensive.

“And what exactly were these terms?” There was a collective intake of air, as though the council were about to hold their breath. Noctis’s eyes turned frantic, yet Regis remained unmoved.

“We are to surrender all Lucian territories to Niflheim control, first and foremost.” Noctis wouldn’t allow himself to believe that was the only condition. He was growing impatient.

“What else? That can’t be the only thing they want from you.”

At that Regis faltered. Noctis watched as he forced himself to swallow and moisten what must have been a dry throat. The air in the room stilled and everyone waited for whatever it was the King was going to say.

“You are to wed Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae.” 

If there had been any light left in the room, Noctis couldn’t see it. His head was screaming, but everyone watched in utter silence, waited for what they hoped would be a positive response. All of those sleepless nights researching, the plans he had made, the last five years he had spent building a relationship with Prompto…wasted.

As the bag with the ring slipped from Noctis’s grasp and hit the floor, the sound of his heart shattering echoed off of the walls in the Throne Room.  


	2. To Serve The Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor has lost far too much in one night, but he'll fight for Noctis and the one he loves until the day he dies. It's the least he can do for the late King Regis, and the love he never got to chase himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey. Hellooooo. I'm bad at updates. I'll promise to try and be better. Hopefully there's still some interest in this story because I fully intend to continue telling it. 
> 
> Thanks to @jennerationnext for being my fresh pair of eyes, and to the lovely ladies in the word sprint channel over on the FFXV Content Creator Discord for being a huge support today as I finally finished this goddamn chapter. You're the best! 
> 
> -
> 
> Cor's POV 

Mud that had been caked to his boots flaked off in chunks as Cor Leonis crossed the pavement to the Hammerhead garage, pointedly ignoring the stares he received from the locals. Purple bags hung under his eyes, and his hands hadn’t stopped shaking for what had to be hours now, but he kept them fisted in his pockets. He might have been hungry, but his stomach lurched at the thought of consuming anything. Even swallowing his own saliva repulsed him, and each heavy footfall that dragged him through the rain felt like anchors chaining him down in an ice storm of realization.

He screwed his features as though he had ingested something bitter and it made the acid in his gut gurgle. Years of training, of steeling his emotions, of battles fought and won, hadn’t prepared him for this outcome. Yet he forced himself to keep going, to keep his tired feet moving until he was face-to-face with a metal door. Fist still trembling, he pounded on it, uncaring of the echo it made or extra attention it drew to him.

If he had been crying, he hadn’t noticed, not with the downpour smacking his cheeks, and he would have denied it all the same despite the pitiful look Cid Sophiar gave him at first glance. Cor had half expected him to yell about the racket he had caused, but he imagined the argument died upon seeing his face.

Damn his emotions for their sudden but inevitable betrayal.

“You look like hell,” Cid croaked, and Cor nodded. That was it. He had no witty comeback, no energy to roll his eyes. All that was left was the pathetic excuse he was of a man that had failed to protect his king. “What in tarnation happened, Cor?”

Finding his voice was a challenge. A ball of emotion quickly swelled in his throat, and it had grown harder and harder to swallow it down with the vile taste of his spit without gagging.

“Insomnia has fallen,” he croaked, then sniffed pitifully. “Regis is…dead.”

The silence that hung in the air was deafening. Time stood still. Even the rain seemed to have stopped for brief moment, or maybe Cor had become so that numb that he couldn’t feel it anymore. Without a word, Cid stepped aside and opened the door wider for Cor to enter. Again, the weight of Cor’s heart caused his feet to drag as he maneuvered on autopilot, one foot in front of the other across the concrete floor. Cid closed the door behind him and followed.

They sat for a time, heads in their hands, then clasped, then paced. Sometimes they spoke, but it was quiet, and barely in complete sentences. Part of him wanted to reminisce, to pretend that Regis was coming back, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. It would only serve as a reminder that he, and in turn, Clarus, were gone, and that was a whole other loss that he didn’t want to stomach. Neither of them mentioned it, and Cor figured he didn’t need to. If Regis was gone, well, it wasn’t hard to assume that his shield was, too.

Cindy checked in on them every so often and had brought coffee and a towel for Cor. Sweet girl, Cor thought absently, but the gratitude never quite reached his eyes. He’d have to make good on that later.

Minutes turned to hours and it was nearly dawn before Cid spoke again.

“You never told him, did you?”

Cor looked up from the hole he had stared into the side of a clunker on the other side of the garage, frown lines creasing his features. His thumbs twiddled once, twice, then he balled his fists.

“Didn’t think so,” Cid replied with a dry, mirthless chuckle. “Guess there isn’t really a perfect opportunity to blurt out something that heavy.”

“At least he did what he could not to impose that same mentality on his son,” Cor managed through gritted teeth, then sighed heavily. He didn’t want to talk about this. Not now, not ever, preferably, and most especially with Cid. It was none of his business what became of didn’t become of years of secret – well, mostly secret – pining.

“You don’t say?” There was another chuckle, though there seemed to be a hint of surprise in his tone this time. “Could’ve fooled me, what with his recent engagement and all.”

“The Empire forced Regis’s hand. Believe me, it wasn’t a decision he made lightly.”

At that point, Cid grabbed a wrench nearby, more than likely to keep his hands occupied than anything, but Cor watched him carefully all the same. Travelling alongside him and Regis years ago gave him the insight that Cid’s temper was nothing to sneeze at, even if he could sneeze on him now and potentially kill him in his old age. The thought amused him, but only for half a second before he remembered the conversation at hand.

“I assume Prince Noctis has already made his way here?”

Cid scoffed and rolled his eyes. Another glint of amusement crossed Cor’s features. He knew that look all too well.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Not exactly the spittin’ image o’ royalty,” the old man commented and twirled the wrench between his fingers. “Why d’ya ask?”

“There was a blond with him,” Cor said at length, hoping Cid would catch on. He waited, watching the gears turn in his head.

“Yep. Couldn’t take his eyes off Cindy. Bright kid, though. Knew his stuff, and what he didn’t know he was eager to learn.”

A smile spread across Cor’s face and he recalled the last few days he had spent training Prompto. The request for him to join the Crownsguard came suddenly. Even Regis had been taken aback by Noctis’s “formal” demand. He could have questioned why Regis had granted him the permission he sought so easily, but it wasn’t hard to assume it was the least he could have done to appease his otherwise bitterly angry son.

Also per Noctis’s request was that Prompto use a gun as opposed to a close combat weapon. His excuse was that Prompto was the best shooter at the arcade and would be able to watch his back in battle, but everyone knew that it was because the prince wanted to keep him as far away from immediate danger as possible for as long as he could. Prompto hadn’t protested. On the contrary, he delighted at the idea of shooting a gun, as though holding one in his hands and pulling the trigger was natural.

Of course, Cor would have liked more time to train him; there were too many things he needed to teach him in such a short amount of time, but he did what he could with the time he had been given. Luckily, Prompto was a quick study. It didn’t take him long to master calling upon his weapon from Noctis’s magic, and he picked up on basic combat techniques with ease. Still, there was more to fighting than the bare bones, and he could only hope that Prompto would take the little things he’d taught him growing up and be able to apply them further.

“How observant of you,” Cor teased lightly, and for a few seconds, he felt like the fifteen-year-old kid again, teasing the geezer of the group, “but your insight has gone foggy, old man.”

“I’ll slap some insight into ya,” Cid huffed, puffing his chest out defensively, and Cor couldn’t help the cocky twitch of his lip at his comrade’s bitterness. This was going to be good. He allowed a bit of anticipation to hang in the air before his lip curled into the faintest of smirks.

“He’s the infant I rescued on the Niflheim mission twenty years ago.” Cor paused, allowing the shock to register on Cid’s wrinkled face before he continued. “He also was to be engaged to the crown prince.”

A metallic clang echoed off the walls of the garage when the wrench in Cid’s hands hit the floor along with his jaw, though he hastily reeled up the latter. His eyes bore into Cor’s, searching for the punchline or any other hint that he was joking, but he knew better.

“I’ll be damned.” Cid’s voice was heavy as he absorbed the new information and he nodded a few times to himself.

“Is it that shocking?” There was a lilt of delight in Cor’s voice in spite of recent events, but he didn’t dwell on it for long. The time to take matters seriously was soon upon them.

Suddenly there was an outburst of chuckles and Cid slapped his knee in what Cor could only assume was good humor. It had been a long time since he had heard Cid laugh, and with things as they were now, it almost seemed inappropriate. Fitting, Cor thought, given Cid’s character. The old man stood from his seat and picked up the wrench, twirling it in his hand once more.

“At least someone had enough balls to get what they wanted.”

And just like that, as though an old thread, frayed and worn over years of internal abuse and torment but still sturdy, snapped. Any amusement that had been lingering between them vanished in that instant, and Cor felt the icy drop of guilty spread into his veins once more. Eyes narrowed, he had every intention to give Cid a piece of his mind and tell him exactly why it would have been wrong in every sense of the word to have told Regis of his feelings for him. The old man shivered as he looked Cor up and down, as if he could feel the chill that had overcome his body.

The phone rang, the shrill tone echoing off of the concrete walls and broke the tension. Cor reached for it, eyes lighting up when he saw the caller ID. He shared a concerned glance with Cid before answering.

_“H-Hello? Cor?”_

Relief washed over the marshal as he brought a hand to his face and he gripped the phone tighter. It was Noctis, his prince – no, his king – on the other end, and not some cruel twist of fate. The urge to weep was there, pressing against his eyes and swirling in the pit of his stomach, but the time for tears had long passed.

“So…you made it,” he sighed, and opened his mouth to ask about Prompto and the others when he was cut off.

_“The hell’s going on?”_ Ah, there it was, the ever elegant, super dignified and docile tones of a prince in pain. Cor bit back another sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Where are you?” As long as they were safe, that’s what mattered. If they were safe, he could work with that.

_“Outside the city, with no way back in.”_

The checkpoint, then. Not exactly safe with Niffs crawling around and patrolling the border, but nothing that the four of them couldn’t handle, he hoped.

“Makes sense,” he replied tersely. Of course, the empire would have blocked anyone from coming or going. What was their plan for the ones that had been left behind, the poor souls that he was supposed to have protected? Cor shuddered. The list of possibilities was short, and none of the outcomes were positive, but that was something he would tackle another day. Today, he had a fresh king to care for, and said king was angry.

_“Makes sense? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!? The news just told me I’m dead – along with my father and Luna.”_

“Listen, I’m heading out to Hammerhead.” He glanced at Cid, who had taken to thrumming his fingers against his elbow with a sullen expression. His next words stung as they left his mouth and burned on his tongue like acid. “About the king…it’s true.”

More than anything, Cor wished he hadn’t heard the shaken gasp of a boy who had just had his entire life flipped upside down. All of his plans for the future, whatever he had thought they would be, whatever was left after his abrupt exit from the throne room days only days before had been destroyed beyond repair. His heart ached for him, for Prompto, for all of the innocent lives that had been thrown into utter disarray because of this farce of a truce.

Restless, Cor stood, and Cid’s eyes followed him as he paced about. There were things to be done, and with no one left to guide Noctis, he had no choice but to assume an authoritative role. His stomach dropped at that. As if there wasn’t enough on the young king’s plate, now he would barely be given the opportunity to mourn.

“If you’re looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving.”

_“Right.”_ Noctis’s words fell on deaf ears as Cor hung up, hastily pocketing his phone and moving past Cid. The old man turned after him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

“The hell are you goin’?”

“To meet the new king at the tomb outside the outpost to the north,” Cor grumbled, shifting his weight and adjusting his jacket. He caught his reflection on an old, discolored mirror beside one of Cid’s tool boxes. Dark circles still clung to his lower lids, and his eyes were swollen and red. If he were being brutally honest, he looked exactly as he felt – empty. Now was not the time to rest, however. Not yet. Not when work needed to be done. There was only so much he could do, he knew, but he had to do something to get Noctis and his retinue on the right track.

His mind wandered to Prompto. He wondered why he hadn’t heard from him, but Cor figured it was safe to assume that if Noctis was well, all things considered, that Prompto was, too. With a resigned sigh, he brushed his dirty hands through his hair, grabbing another look in the mirror. Yeah, he was beaten pretty good, but he wasn’t defeated. Not yet, and if he had any say, not any time soon.

“H-Hey!” Cor turned, glancing over his shoulder at Cid, and caught off guard by the vulnerable stance – head hung and lips pursed. He could have been a jerk. It would have been testament to the hell he had given Cid when he was just a boy, but they’ve grown since then. _He_ had grown. He took several strides back to where Cid stood. When had their height difference become so drastic, and the other way around? Not that Cid was ever really on the tall side. Still, there was at least a head and a half difference between them now, and it was more proof to just how much time had passed since they had spent any real time with one another. Though they had their differences, as all friends did, Cid was just that.

A moment of hesitancy hung in the air as Cid wrapped his arms around Cor’s middle, but the gesture was returned in kind, fierce, as though they had both needed the reminder that they were still alive, that they had made it through, for now.  

“You take care of yerself out there, kid.” A gentle tone that Cor hadn’t heard present in Cid’s voice in a long time lingered, but he couldn’t allow himself to relax. He clapped the old man on the back thrice, squeezed, then stepped away, offering him what he hoped was a sincere, though tiny smile.

“You too, old man.” He wanted to say that he’d be back, that they’d have more time to talk once he had finished what he had set out to do, but that was the crux of it all – there was too much to do. “And take care of that grandkid of yours.” Politely, he waved, then made haste for the Prairie Outpost.

Ideally, he would have taken a chocobo. The travel would have been significantly faster than by foot, especially since he was wearied from the trek the previous night from Insomnia. His tired feet could only move so fast, but he persisted. The monsters in these parts were weak, for the most part. So long as he avoided the pits along the wall of the trench, he would be fine. No need to bother any Bandersnatch when it wasn’t necessary.

“Marshal?”

Cor blinked the fatigue from his eyes as he glanced at Monica. She, too, looked as though she had seen better days, but there was a fight in her eyes that he knew all too well. Yeah, she was definitely one of his. He greeted her with a nod before he collapsed onto a wooden crate beside a truck selling supplies and medicine, and waved her off when she tried to assist him.

“Dustin?” he asked her simply.

“He’s taken Miss Iris to Lestallum. Jared and his grandson are accompanying him.”

Cor nodded, then stood again, mentally kicking himself for resting. At least Clarus’s kids were safe. He didn’t think he could handle the news of someone else being lost to the empire. Not now. Not today, anyway.

“Prince – King Noctis should be following after me soon enough, alongside his personal guards. Send them along to me once they’ve arrived. And enlist the help of the Hunters. We’ll need them to sniff out the hidden whereabouts of the royal tombs throughout Lucis.” He took several shaky steps, then, with more confidence, strode out the western gate towards the trench, and more importantly, to the tombs of the kings.

“Yes, sir,” Monica replied out of habit. She didn’t question to where he was headed. Maybe she already knew, or perhaps he looked that tired that she didn’t want to bother him with questions she felt weren’t entirely necessary. Either way, Cor was grateful to not have to explain himself.

The walk to the Tomb of the Wise was a short one. Many years had passed since he had traversed this particular path, but it looked the same now as it had then. Then again, there’s only so much difference between rock and sand you can possibly get. The building stood as it did years ago, with the intricate architecture of kings past, carved into the stone, and he winced slightly as he slid the key into the hole, the sound grating on his nerves.

Inside it was cool, and it was then he finally allowed himself a bit of rest as he examined the interior. This, too, was as he remembered, though he shuddered at the memories of Regis being pierced with each weapon. He had insisted it didn’t hurt, that it was more like a warm tickle, but Cor didn’t believe that, not for a second, especially not as he collected more.

Not long after him did Noctis and he posse follow through the open door. Though they looked more rested than himself, their swollen eyes and long faces told him that they, too, were struggling to keep themselves together. His gaze flicked between Noctis and Prompto, and there was no denying that the distance forced between them helped nothing.

Prompto kept his distance and stood several feet from the prince, his back almost completely turned to him. Perhaps it was out of fear that Cor would say something to him about close proximity? Maybe. That much could be true, but it wasn’t likely. The only times he ever enforced keeping a certain space apart was only during the instances that Prompto accompanied Noctis to some royal event. Even then, it wasn’t to keep them apart, merely to keep up a standard. The thought did cross his mind, however, that maybe Prompto was unsure of how to console his now ex-boyfriend. This certainly wasn’t how anyone expected Regis to…well, go. His declining health was no secret. Maintaining a wall large enough to protect an entire city was no feat to sneeze at, and Regis had given it his all, the same as King Mors before him.

Maybe, though, and also most likely, he wasn’t sure how close was too close, how far away was too far. How did one judge the appropriate distance to keep when they had spent five years being nothing but close, standing side by side, sleeping beside one another…with one another?

Cor’s heart ached at the sight of them. They looked lost, more than anything, and it killed him to see their eyes so downcast and cold, when just a week ago, they were making plans to move in together and hunting for apartments. It was cute how domestic they were, despite the both of them being lazy, almost to a fault. Combined, though, they had good heads on their shoulders, and if there was any one thing they were ever serious about from the start, it was each other

“At last, Your Highness."

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” Noctis’s tone was cold, and rightfully so, or so Cor tried to reason as he took a long, steadying breath. In hindsight, he wasn’t the best person for this, but as it were, he was the only person capable of setting the new king on his path to collecting his arsenal. Cor gestured to the king before them.

“The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.”

Noctis scoffed.

“My duty as king of what?” The words were venomous, and Cor bit his tongue as best he could as the others gaped at him in shock. All except Prompto, he noted, though he imagined that of those in their party, Prompto was the only one who didn’t care for Noctis’s royal status.

“Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince,” Noctis bit. “Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spare his own son?”

“How long will you remain the protected?” Cor snapped, narrowing his eyes. Noctis was always stubborn, he knew. He knew that this wasn’t what His Highness wanted for himself. “The king entrusted the role of protector to you.”

“’Entrusted’ it to me? The why didn’t he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why – Why did he lie to me?”

At that, Cor’s heart sank. Hearing Noctis breaking on the other end of the phone was hard enough, but the raw emotion face-to-face…it nearly killed what little was left of his spirit, and he couldn’t help but notice that Prompto adverted his gaze, too. He never could watch anyone cry, and Cor could only imagine that seeing the love of his life so broken with nothing he could do to mend it…well, he was lucky to be keeping himself together.

Cor pursed his lips, holding back a wave of emotion he hadn’t anticipated. All Regis wanted was for Noctis to live as happily as he could, and Cor was failing in helping him do so. But what else could he do? They were in the midst of a war. It was with lightly damp eyes that he attempted to reason with the former prince.

“That day, he didn’t want you to remember him as the king. In what time he had left, he wanted to be your father. He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.”

Noctis sighed, holding his hand out over the tomb.

“Guess he left me no choice.”

Everyone watched in various states of awe as a blue glow surrounded Noctis, and a sword materialized above them. As the arm raced towards Nocti’s chest, tip first, he found it amusing that the only one to flinch was Prompto. Not even Noctis himself looked unnerved, though confused? Yeah, he looked confused. Cor bit his tongue from asking if it really felt like a warm tickle. No sense bringing that up, at least, not right now.  

“The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty. That’s not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey’s just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. There are tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. I’ll go with you, for the time being. Not only to help, but to get a measure of your strength.”

Cor watched as they left the tomb without argument, Prompto faking a smile and putting on his best laugh at the idea of being all powerful. The prince had joked back, but their words were heavy, filled with an emotion neither of them dared to speak. Whether it was the weight of loss, or something else entirely, well, that wasn’t for him to decide.

“So just how many of these ‘powers’ are out there?” Noctis asked, descending the steps.

“There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I’ve enlisted the help of the Hunters. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs.”

“Where’s the one nearby you mentioned?” Cor pointed northwest.

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels.”

Through the dirt and ruins, Cor continued to observe as they cut down monsters and Imperials alike. He had to admit, Prompto held himself well, always at Noctis’s back while the others flanked his sides. Cor hid a proud, tiny smile.

Even as Prompto pretended to swoon over him with his over exaggerated, “Whoa. I just got praised…by the Immortal!”, Cor could see that it was all a ruse to make him, and the others, believe that he was fine. Part of him hated how much he had rubbed off on the young blond, showing no emotion, putting on a face for duty and keeping things locked inside. He had wanted better for Prompto. Hell, he’d rescued him from Gralea twenty years ago to get him away from that prison, not to put him inside another.

“Here’s where we go our separate ways. Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out, and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.”

He tossed the key to Noctis, who fumbled it, eyes curious, and maybe a little scared.

“And what will you do?”

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Prompto stiffen. Anyone else would have assumed it was in fear of the Empire. They wouldn’t be wrong, though not entirely right. Cor knew, however, and he barely suppressed a frown. “But you should focus on your own task.”

“I will. You take care.”

Cor nodded and turned back in the direction of the outpost. Hopefully, Monica had some good news for him. As he left the boys standing outside the Tomb of the Tomb of the Conqueror, he pretended not to see Noctis and Prompto reach for each other’s hands. He didn’t know if those boys would be all right. What Cor did know was that they needed one another, and that this was going to be the worst way to test the bonds of their relationship possible. For now, he’d set out to do what he could about opening the borders to Lestallum and allow them passage so that they could retrieve the other royal arms that lie ahead. As the only father figure left for them, that was all he could do.

With resolve, Cor continued his march. He’d never told Regis how much he loved him, but come Hellfire or Tsunami, he would protect the love that Noctis and Prompto had for one another and the happiness it brought them with his dying breath. He only wished he didn’t have to see his boys suffer anymore.


	3. No Vacancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris puts on a brave face because that's what is expected of her, but she's just trying to be a teenager searching to find her place in the world. She supposes Noctis is, too, in his own way, but that's a hard pill to swallow when the space she wants in his heart is already occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long you guys. Wow! I'm so sorry.  
> I won't take up your time with too many notes, though.  
> This is a long one, so prepare yourselves.  
> Big, big, BIG, B I G thanks to Alyssa and Faierius for taking the time to read and proof this beast of a chapter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Iris's POV

Hearing Noctis's voice on the other end of the phone had easily been the highlight of Iris Amicitia's day, and she cheered to herself after hanging up. Finally, she had gotten up the courage to talk to him, and it was well worth it, despite the brevity of the conversation. Filled with pride and adrenaline, she bounded down the steps outside the Leville, twirling, giggling, and pointedly ignoring the curious glances from the natives and other refugees alike. Iris was nothing but smiles, and she would have to remember to thank Jared for encouraging her to reach out to the crown prince - well, king, now. 

After all, they were friends. It was only right that she checked on him. 

As quickly as the high from talking to Noctis came, though, it subsided; and other, more pressing matters forced themselves into her mind. Iris sighed, climbing the steps again before sitting at one of the tables placed near the entrance of the hotel, and folded her hands in her lap. She should have called Gladdy, too. After all, he was her brother. It wasn't that she wasn't worried about him, but he had his duties, and he had always made it clear that she shouldn't interfere. She knew he would make time for her, given the circumstances, and there was so much she needed to get off her chest. More specifically, she wanted to talk to him about their dad, but…

Iris shook her head, her hands balling into loose fists that gripped her skirt. It was better that she focused on what was ahead of her. That's what Gladdy always did, and it seemed to work for him. So, focus on Noctis, she would. 

"Did you hear?" An older woman's voice reached her ears, but Iris didn't bother to look up from her lap. Instead, she quietly eavesdropped, something she had mastered after fifteen years of constantly being kept in the dark. How else was she supposed to know about anything going on? 

"Lady Lunafreya is in town. Come to seek the blessing of the Gods, I hear," the woman continued as she and another beside her shuffled off towards the market. 

"Is that so? We may live to see a day without the scourge yet, then." 

Iris felt her heart skip, and shivered as a rather unpleasant chill raced through her veins and settled in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't that she harbored any ill feelings for the princess of Tenebrae. She had never met her. Maybe she could take the opportunity to find her and speak to her? Besides, it's not like she was jealous of her recent engagement to Noctis. Nope. Not at all. 

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course, she was jealous. Lady Lunafreya was beautiful, at least that was what she had been able to gather from everything she had heard, and she was the Oracle. She could literally heal those plagued with starscourge with just a simple touch. How could she compare to that? Defeated, she allowed herself to frown. 

She didn't stand a Diamond Dust's chance in Hellfire. 

Her legs swung back and forth, restless. Lifting her head, she eyed each passerby as they went about their day-to-day, adjusting to the influx of people who fled from Insomnia. Although there were many who made it to there, Iris couldn't help but wonder if this was all of them. Surely there were more citizens in Insomnia than just the ones who were here? More of them had made it out, right? Maybe, she thought, there were other places they could have gone. There was power in other places, wasn't there? 

Still, Lestallum was the safest place to go that wasn't across the sea, and that was pointless. Why go to Altissia if they were supposed to get away from the Empire? Iris frowned deeper. 

These thoughts were too much for a fifteen-year-old girl. 

-

When Noctis showed up, Gladio and the rest of the royal retinue in tow, Iris's grin could have split her face in two. She bounded down the stairs.

"Gladdy!" she called to them cheerfully. Though she was relieved to see them all, Iris was inwardly happiest to see her brother. After all, they were the only family the other had left. She made a mental note to spend a quiet moment with him. Even if they didn't talk about what transpired, she needed it for her own peace of mind. She quickly banished the thought, however, in favor of putting her focus on the group of boys that had trekked all the way out here. 

"Iris," Gladio greeted back and waved. 

"Look at you guys, holding your own out there," she teased lightly, taking in the sight of the four of them, dirty, tired, and looking a right mess, if she were being completely truthful. 

"What can I say?" Prompto joked, grinning back at her with arms crossed, "You look good." 

Iris giggled, her eyes coming to rest on Noctis subconsciously. Of everyone, he looked the worst, and really, he had the right to. It hurt to see him so downtrodden, though. 

"All things considered," she replied sweetly. "You guys are staying here, right?" 

"That's the plan," Ignis chimed in. 

"When you have time, we have catching up to do," Gladio stated, much to Iris's surprise, as well as her delight. 

"Sure," she chirped before the group of them climbed the curved stairs that led up to the rooms. As they reached the top, a small voice, followed by the voice of an older man reached her ears. Gladio shot Iris a questioning, perhaps even hopeful look, and she shot him a cheeky grin as they entered the room that she had been staying in. Before she could properly answer him, however, the young face of Talcott, followed by the older Jared, appeared in the doorway.

"Jared and Talcott. Is it good to see you," Gladio sighed, relief visibly washing over him. He smiled, something that Iris wasn't sure she had genuinely seen in some time. 

"Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!" Talcott declared, saluting Noctis with a wide smile. Iris repressed a giggle at his informality. 

"Please excuse my grandson," Jared interjected. "He has yet to learn his manners." 

"I like it," Noctis shrugged and smiled at Talcott in return. 

"Your Highness is very kind, but we shan't impose," Jared insisted, and he quickly started ushering the boy away. Iris could appreciate the sentiment; however easy it was to forget that Noctis is royalty. 

"A very good night to you, Your Highness," Talcott said as he and Jared bowed, taking their leave. Iris quickly and quietly shut the door behind them. 

Silence fell over the group, then. They all found a place to sit, and Iris almost jumped at the chance to take the seat next to Noctis before anyone else could. Mentally, she scolded herself. Way to make it all about your blatantly obvious crush, girl. 

"So, Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?" Noctis asked slowly. It was a question she had been expecting, and the answer was one that she had been preparing in her head for a while, trying to find the right words. 

"Not pretty," she admitted. "The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighborhoods made it through in one piece." She hoped the last bit would help ease his concerns, even if it was only a little. 

"The Empire had tactical targets in mind," Ignis concluded. Everyone frowned. It was true, now that Iris thought about it, and if anything, knowing that only brought more tension around Noctis's features. 

"You know if there's anything else, you can ask me," Iris offered. It was something. She had to do something.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Noctis replied at length, his eyes darting to the floor, then to Prompto, before he shuffled in his seat and stared at nothing on the floor.

Silence reigned again; and Iris fidgeted in her seat, looking between Noctis and the rest of the boys. She should tell him about Lady Lunafreya, right? They're still engaged, after all, so he would want to know if she was all right, wouldn't he? She swallowed, but the words themselves kept failing on her tongue. Instead, she cleared her throat, averting her gaze. 

"What?" Noctis stared at her expectantly, blue-grey searching chocolate. How could she deny him that information after she just offered it up freely seconds ago? Iris pushed on. 

"So…about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. Apparently, she left right away, but at least it means she's okay." 

For a lingering moment, Iris watched him. She paid little mind to anyone else, keeping her focus solely on the prince...king, she reminded herself. Noctis gave her another small smile, followed by a comforting hum.

"Good to hear. Thanks."

Iris nodded, then suddenly stood. The weight of the room became overbearing, or maybe it was her emotions that made it seem that way? Regardless, she didn't want to give them a chance to ask her anything else. 

"Yeah, well. Get a good night's rest," she said, hoping she didn't sound short. If Gladio, or anyone, had anything to say, she was gone before they had had a chance to form the words. The door to their room shut behind her with a soft click, and her feet carried her, half running to the room where Jared and Talcott were staying. They weren't there, of course, and she had the key to their room. She slipped in quietly and quickly shut the door behind her. There, she had no one to hide from, and she slid against the back of the door, curling her knees up to her chest and taking several shaky breaths. 

A million thoughts plagued her head. Was Noctis really relieved that Lady Lunafreya was alive? Sure, he had to be. If nothing else, they were childhood friends. Right. Friends. They were friends once, too. Iris scoffed at that. She shouldn't be so angry. She knew there was hardly a chance for her, especially now. 

Iris allowed herself to shed a single tear before she wiped her eyes and hardened herself again. Tomorrow would be a new chance for new opportunities. For now, she would give Noctis space.

-

When morning came, Iris took the time to primp her hair nicely, more so than she normally would, anyway. With the majority of her makeup and hair supplies charred and turned to ash some miles away, she had to work with what she had on hand: a comb, and borrowed lipstick from Monica. It wasn't much, but it would do. She was normally an early riser, thanks to her father and brother always being up at the crack of dawn, but she was a little surprised to see that she was alone in the room this morning. Iris paid it little mind. Chances were that Jared and Talcott had an earlier morning than her, and she would see them sooner or later. 

Applying a light shade of pink lipstick, Iris smacked her lips, then grinned at herself in the mirror. Again, not much, but it was something, and maybe even enough of a change for Noctis to actually notice - though she wasn't going to hold her breath. With a final once-over, Iris let the door to the room click shut behind her. There was a bounce in her step and confidence in her posture as she skipped down the steps into the lobby. 

"Mornin'," Gladio greeted her from the couch as he patted the seat beside him. Sure enough, Jared and Talcott sat across from him, no doubt chatting over a cup of coffee. Ignis sat on Gladio's opposite side, a can of Ebony in hand, and a bright smile on his features. Iris didn't give Ignis enough credit - he was a rather handsome man. She would expect nothing less from someone who kept himself as he did. 

"Hey," she waved back, eagerly slipping into the spot saved for her. 

"Miss Iris," Jared smiled warmly, "I hope you slept well."

"You were tossing and turning a lot," Talcott interjected, kicking his feet back and forth between the chairs and coffee table. Oh, the boy was adorable, and it was about the only thing he had going for him in that moment as Gladio and Ignis glanced at her, waiting patiently for some sort of explanation. Composing herself, Iris simply folded her hands in her lap and smiled, forcing a light bit of laughter into her reply. 

"Just a bad dream. Otherwise, I slept fine." There was a slight pause. If anyone didn't buy her story, they didn't mention it. "What happened to the other half of your group?"

Gladio bit back a scoff, allowing Ignis to answer with his usual bemused expression. 

"They'll be along shortly, I imagine." 

"Well, one of us will, anyway." Five pairs of eyes turned to the stairs as Prompto took each step with more exasperation than the next. He looked well rested, despite the bags under his eyes, but then again, Iris recalled them usually being there, anyway. 

"Not budging this morning?" Ignis inquired, and Prompto laughed dryly. 

"Nope. Noct is royally exhausted and needs his beauty rest." There was an undertone in his jest that suggested a rather nasty exchange prior to the current conversation, but it was left alone. 

"I can show you around while you wait for him!" Everyone's eyes landed on the young boy, now standing and raising his hand as high as he could reach, excitement rolling off of him in waves. It was hard to stay mad at him when all he wanted to do was please people. Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Prompto was quick to intercept. 

"Yeah! I think we'd like that! Wouldn't we?" His eyes glanced over at Ignis and Gladio, who were both amused by the predicament, almost as if he were asking permission. Ignis cleared his throat first. 

"Indeed, if that's alright with you, Mr. Hester." Even Jared couldn't help but chuckle as Talcott's eyes landed on him, pleading silently. 

"If you lot don't mind, then I shan't either," the old man resigned, and Talcott cheered as he nearly leapt over the table to grab Prompto's hand. 

"Don't worry, I'll show you everything there is to see!" Prompto grinned, allowing himself to be pulled along. 

"Mind your manners, Talcott!" Jared called after them. A slight worry line formed on his features. 

"Come, Gladio. We best make sure they don't get into trouble together." Ignis stood, rolling his shoulders as he stretched, and can of Ebony still in place. Gladio stood as well, falling in step behind Ignis. He glanced over his shoulder. 

"You comin'?" 

Iris blinked, then waved him off. She didn't want to ruin what little she did to her hair before she got the chance to show off to Noctis. 

"I think I'll wait for Noct," she said quietly. Her brother narrowed his eyes, then turned back around. 

"Suit yourself." 

With that, everyone was gone again, leaving her behind. Well, everyone except for Jared, who wore an expression on his face that said he knew exactly what her motives were. Iris fidgeted. The last thing she wanted was to be lectured on how she shouldn't be crushing so hard on an engaged man that also happened to be the King of Lucis. 

"Yeah, I know," she huffed, suddenly grumpy. 

"What is it that you know, Miss Iris?" The old man's tone rubbed her wrong. She knew it shouldn't, that he was just trying to help, but still…

"That I'm wasting my time on someone who doesn't care about me as much as I care about him!" Iris snapped, then immediately threw her hands over her mouth, casting her gaze downwards. This wasn't like her. This wasn't like her at all. 

"Ah, I think nothing of the sort, Miss Iris." Jared's tone remained calm, likely from having a rambunctious grandson to care for. "On the contrary, I think with a little bit of patience, you'll see that there is more to His Highness than meets the eye. Why not give him a chance to open up again? I'm sure he could use a break from the royal monotony."

As Jared spoke, Iris considered his words. It was true that Noctis, despite being well-versed in speaking to all kinds of people, didn't necessarily like to open up to others. Maybe there was more than a little bit of truth to Jared's words. Iris nodded, dropping her hands from her face and smiling again. 

"I will. Thanks, Jared." As she looked up from the hole she was staring into the rug, Jared smiled at her. "And, I'm-"

Jared waved his hand with a knowing smile and dismissed her apology. 

It was there that she waited for Noctis. For exactly 46 minutes, Iris played through all of the things she could say to greet him. She imagined different scenarios, most of them ending in a daydream-y kiss - like that was ever going to happen! When he finally did emerge, Noctis seemed to be even more distracted and lost than the night before. Sleep should have helped, right? Iris watched him as he looked around the lobby. There was something desperate in his eyes as he scanned the room. What he was hoping to find, Iris could only guess. 

"Morning sleepyhead," she greeted, and Noctis smiled back politely, scratching the back of his head, still looking about. 

"Mornin'. Where is everyone?" 

"Oh, they're out walking with Talcott," she explained. "They went to see the sights. We should, too!" A brief moment of silence hung between them as Noctis contemplated her offer, and Iris was pretty certain that it was actually an eternity before he shrugged. 

"Sure, why not?"

Iris's eyes lit up, and she nearly skipped herself right out the front doors of the hotel in elation. A bright smile split her face. 

"Great! I'll show you around!" She glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure Noctis was really following her. He shuffled his feet behind her, likely still waking up - or forcing himself to be awake - but he was still trudging along. 

"It seems your patience was rewarded," Jared mused as the two of them neared the exit. "Enjoy your walk, and please take care."

As they made their way down the steps and passed the fountain in the square, she turned, walking backwards and flashing him a smile.

"For our first stop, we'll check out the marketplace. Follow me, right this way." Noctis complied without a word, a distant look in his eyes. Iris tried not to take it to heart as she continued leading him through the hot, stone streets of Lestallum. When they rounded the corner and came face-to-face with the hustle and bustle of the morning crowd, she spread her arms wide, halting him in his tracks.

"This is the Partellum Market. You can get almost anything here. Isn't it great? I'd buy out the whole place if I could."

"Really. That's nice," he muttered, completely disinterested. Iris pouted, crossing her arms. 

"Could you at least pretend to be excited?" she whined, then blushed. Of course, Noctis wasn't interested in shopping. Why would she even think that he would be? With an internal sigh, she turned on her heels, once again leading him in silence. She supposed she could pick up a few things anyway, since they were there and all. 

There, just to the left of her vision and on the edge of her blind spot, she saw it - a giant moogle doll. What she would use it for, who Eos only knew, but she knew she had to get it, and she had to get it for Noct. 

"Wow! Look at all this neat stuff! I'm gonna take a look, gimme just a sec." She didn't care if he didn't follow her over to the stand, so long as he was still around when she was done. Quickly and discreetly, she paid for the doll. There was still a lot to tour in Lestallum. A moogle doll wasn't exactly something she wanted to carry around, either. She asked the store owner to hang onto it for later before returning to Noctis again.

"Done!" She greeted, and he met her gaze with a somewhat relieved look, probably because he wanted to be anywhere but around a bunch of people in a hurry. It struck Iris as odd, considering they were from the city and all, but Noctis had always been a little strange like that. She brushed it off. "Next, we're gonna see the power plant."

The power plant lied just above the north-west stairs leading out of the market. As Iris climbed the steps, she took the opportunity to get a higher up look at Noctis. A twang of guilt struck her chest as she watched him limp. He probably didn't think much of it anymore, and she knew that he was under a certain amount of pain management, but seeing the fatigue wearing down his defenses to where he struggled like this was heartbreaking. Again, she mentally kicked herself. This outing wasn't going so well. 

"That's the power plant, the driving force behind Lestallum's prosperity," she said, gesturing to the giant structure. The heat was almost unbearable, and Iris felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of her neck. "But get this: only women work there. As a matter of fact, women are the ones who do all the work in this town."

"Sounds like your kind of place. I can see you doing well here." The response was quiet, but there was a hint of a smile on Noctis's face. That was one thing she could always count on him for - he was always supportive of people doing the things that brought them joy.

"I think so, too! It's so different from home. I was surprised, at first. But I like it!" And she did. They came from a city where the men were the ones that stood tall, and took the brunt of the workload. It wasn't that it was bad, but there were, and still are, plenty of strong women out there going to waste in jobs that they just aren't suited for. Maybe it was her own upbringing, but she refused to sit idle. With a renewed vigor, she twirled around the prince.

"Alright! Next, we're going to the outlook!" Again, they took off, Iris leading. Noctis followed, still offering nothing beyond quiet grunts and sighs in response to most things, but he was still behind her all the same. The thought crossed her mind that Noctis might only be humoring her because declining her would mean facing the wrath of Gladio. Iris pulled a face and forced the nasty thought aside. She and Noctis were friends. Maybe not best friends, but they got on well whenever they had a chance to talk. At least, she had always thought so. 

They trotted past the Cup Noodle truck - somewhere she was sure to find her brother later - and down the steps that led to the outlook. Noctis's search for whatever it was he was looking for seemed to continue, but Iris was determined to keep him distracted. 

"Pegglar Outlook. Amazing view, right? Look, there's the meteor!" She pointed out towards the giant, burning rock that gave power to many across Lucis. In all her fifteen young years, Iris never once thought that she would see it this close. Hell, she didn't even think she'd make it outside the city walls. She supposed, in some twisted fashion, she had the Empire to that for that. 

Noctis moved to stand beside her, and he, too, looked out over the meteor. There was still that distant look in his eyes, like he was fighting something that came from deep within himself. Maybe it was her need to help him, or maybe it was that she was just feeling that daring, but she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. If he flinched, or made any indication he wanted to her to move away from him, she didn't feel it. 

"Y'know, Noct, this almost feels like a date." …OH crap. She did not just say that. 

Then, Noctis chuckled. 

"If it were, your brother would kick my ass." At that, Iris giggled, but she took a step back all the same. That was a surprisingly good step in her favor. She didn't want to push it. 

"We better keep it quiet then," she teased, but then frowned. As much fun as she was having, she had to remember that, at least in this moment, Noctis was still supposed to be married. "And besides, you already have Lady Lunafreya," Iris added under her breath, hoping Noctis hadn't heard her, which again, if he had, he said or did nothing indicating so. 

"The others are probably back at the hotel by now," she deterred. "Let's join them." She quickly headed off, back to the Leville. Whether Noctis was still behind her, she could only guess. She just wanted to hide away and let herself revel in the small amount of time she got to spend with him. You know, before she went and ruined it. 

As they approached the hotel, Iris finally turned to see that Noctis had indeed followed her back in silence. Maybe he felt guilty for playing into her flirting when he was engaged? Probably, she thought, but she couldn't just give him the cold shoulder when she was the one that suggested they go out in the first place. 

"I haven't had fun like this since we were kids," she admitted, turning to fully look at her friend. "Thanks, Noct." 

"No sweat. I had fun, too." The prince smiled, and Iris allowed herself to relax and smile brightly back. 

"You did? I'm so happy to hear that!" She was inwardly screaming, but she kept her cool. It was, after all, the Amicitia way. "Anyway, the thing I bought today…it's for you. But it's a surprise, so you're gonna have to wait." She winked, and Noctis nodded patiently as he headed into the hotel. For the first time that morning, Iris followed him. 

"Hey, look who's back!" Prompto greeted, and Iris watched as Noctis's shoulders visibly relaxed, and, what she could see of his face in the reflection of the mirror behind the check-in counter, his features brightened. His mood seemed to do a complete turnaround. No way was his demeanor off just because he wasn't with his friends, right? That was some dedication. Or dependency. Iris wasn't sure. "Talcott, go on and tell 'em what you told me." There was a small smile on Noctis's lips as they leaned close, listening.

"You got it!" Talcott bounced enthusiastically. 

"Oh, come now, show some respect." Jared shook his head as he gently chided his grandson. 

"Whoa," Prompto blinked, clearly taken aback, "no need to respect me. I'm not royalty." 

On the surface, the comment seemed normal. Nobody reacted, save for the slightest wince from Noctis that even his trusted advisor hadn't paid any mind to. Iris wanted to write it off, but like everything else she overanalyzed, it would plague her for days. 

"So, there's this legend about a sword," the boy explained, "and the sword's supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby," Talcott continued. 

"It may well be one of the lost tombs," Ignis reasoned, and Gladio nodded. 

"Check it out?"

"For sure," Noctis agreed. Folding his arms, he smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Talcott."

"You're welcome!"

The four of them turned, their duties weighing on them as they began their march back out into the open world. Yet another adventure she would be left behind on, and another thing that rendered her useless, she guessed. But no matter. She'd wait for them, and greet them kindly upon return. If there was one thing she could do, even if it was from afar, was remain in waiting with open arms and a smile. 

-

Upon their return some days later, Iris did exactly that. They walked into the lobby, filthy, ripe, and wearing worn smiles. 

"Prince Noctis!" Talcott, who had been reading Jared's notebook for hours, spun on his heels, jumping in place as he waved at the prince and his retainers. "Welcome back!"

"Your story came to a happy end," Ignis informed them as they convened in the lobby of the Leville once again. 

"Well, well." Jared hummed, seemingly delighted. Iris, however, remained silent in thought. Though she had tried to brush off Noctis's strange reaction to the offhanded comment from the other day, her gut instinct kept her mind focused there. It had almost been as though ice had shot through his veins, then melted as quickly as it came. What was more bizarre was that no one else thought anything of it, if they had noticed it at all. At this point, if she said anything, they would think she was crazy. Hell, with all of the recent events, maybe she was. 

Besides, she wasn't looking to give them any more reasons why she should be left behind. 

"We owe you, Talcott," Noctis said finally. 

"You're welcome!"

Noctis flashed the boy a smile, then landed his eyes on her. Blinking, Iris forced herself to maintain her normally cheery disposition. She smiled back at him, her heart pounding gently against her chest as he drew nearer. Or maybe that was the crazy making her heart pump faster?

Then, he stopped. Pain twisted his handsome face. His eyes screwed shut, and his teeth ground together as he hissed, gripping his head. Concerned, Iris stepped forward, hand reaching out for him. As she opened her mouth, however, a gloved hand shot out in front of her. The motion had barely even brushed her shirt, but it was enough for her to stop short and glance at Prompto. He shook his head, like a warning to keep her distance. 

She wanted to argue. What right did he have to halt her like that? Why was no one else concerned that the Prince of Lucis was fisting his hair in agony in the middle of the hotel lobby? 

Iris really looked at Prompto then. His eyes were lowered, but she could just barely make out the dark shade of worry that settled in his irises. A deep frown tugged at his lips as he lowered his hand and clenched it into a fist at his side. It hit her. 

He was more worried than anyone else in the room. 

After only a few seconds, Noctis stood upright. Traces of the pain he was in were still etched into his features, but the tension had lifted. 

"Not again…"

"What's the matter?" Iris hesitated, afraid that she would be stopped again. To her surprise, Prompto made no more indication that he was going to hold her back. "You alright?" 

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Gladio stepped between them, one firm hand on Noctis's shoulder, the other waving her off. Iris had half a mind to huff and wave him off, but she refrained. "We oughta take a closer look at this so-called 'Disc.'" 

"Then look no further than the outlook." Prompto had a tiny smirk on his lips, but his eyes remained on Noctis as he spoke, watching him carefully. "We can use the viewer things!" At that point, he shot a hopeful look to Ignis, who placed a hand on his hip and nodded. 

"No substitute for being on site, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition."

Everyone nodded, and just like that, they were going again. Iris stood by, helpless, concern in her eyes and an unnervingly false smile on her lips as she watched them leave her behind. Again. She sighed at their retreating backs, and hung her head when she thought they were far enough away. 

"Psst." 

Iris's gaze shot up at the familiar voice of Prompto. He was still walking away, but he flashed her a bright grin and gave her a thumbs-up before turning back around. Strange, she thought, but she found comfort in the small gesture. She waved back, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. For now, she would simply wait for them to return to her once more. 

-

The Empire had come and gone when next she saw the royal retinue. Their red and gold banners flew high from the rooftops. Everyone had fled in fear, but no one dared to tell them that the prince had been there, or what he was after. 

They came to the Leville, and Dustin had whisked her off before she could protest, securing her in a room and instructing her to keep silent. For minutes that felt like days, she sat alone, knees curled up to her chest. She could hear talking, but the words were muffled. The sound of steel cutting through old, frail bones, and the screams of an anguished child, however, were too loud. 

Jared…oh, poor Jared. 

Talcott was inconsolable. He hardly slept or ate, and spent most of his time stuck to Dustin or Monica's side. If they minded, they said nothing about it, only held him close and murmured soothing words. Even they recognized that all they had now was one another. Well, and Gladdy, but he was hardly around anymore, what with running around with Noctis and company. 

Iris huffed, stirring her tea in silence as Talcott read through one of Jared's old notebooks beside her. Was she bitter? Maybe. She wanted to join them. She hated being cooped up in a strange town, left alone to grieve the loss of her dad. For once, she wanted to have her brother around, but his duty was more important. It always would be, but she imagined that their paths would cross again soon enough. At least, she hoped. 

A few hours had passed when Monica touched her shoulder, gently shaking Iris from her thoughts. She glanced around. Talcott had long since left her sitting there, and her tea had grown cold. Could she have fallen asleep? 

"Miss Iris, I've just received word that your brother and Prince Noctis have returned to Lestallum," she informed her, keeping her tone hush. "They shouldn't be long. I wanted to assure you saw them." 

Iris bolted upright, nearly knocking over her chair and Monica as she stood. Just as Monica had said, they were right along. She tossed a quick apologetic glance to Monica before she rushed to greet them at the entrance. 

"Oh, Gladdy." 

They were a sight for sore eyes, to be sure, like beacons of hope in a time where there was much to despair. She was still sour, but seeing her brother and Noctis alive and well were enough to settle the tides, for now. 

"What's wrong?" Noctis stepped up to her, worry in his eyes. It almost made her crumble. 

"I let you down." She clasped her hands together and hung her head. "I never made it to Caem. The Empire came while you were gone."

There was an audible, collective gasp amongst the four of them. Without a word, her brother ushered her up the stairs, a firm but gentle hand resting on her back. It wasn't what she wanted, but she was thankful for the reassuring touch all the same. It was nice to get it from family as opposed to their attendants…not that they weren't family, but it wasn't the same. 

The silence remained until they were all in the room. Gladio sat her down in a large chair on the far side by the window, then crossed his arms, waiting patiently for her to tell what he was sure to be a horrid tale. 

"None of us said a word about Noct," she started as everyone else settled. Noctis stood a few feet away with his fingertips digging into his hips, bracing himself for whatever impending doom she was about to unleash. "They just showed up and then…poor Jared." 

She trailed off. Saying the words aloud were still hard, the wounds still so fresh. In donned on her then that she hadn't really given herself any time to mourn, but what was the point? Mourning didn't bring back the dead. It wouldn't bring Jared back. It wouldn't bring back the king or her father. 

Yup. Crazy. She was there. 

"What do you mean?" Gladio's voice wavered. "What happened to Jared!?"

"There was nothing we could do!" Iris yelled, and Gladio stepped back, averting his eyes. Out of grief or shame, she didn't know. It felt like she didn't know anything anymore. Behind furious, dark eyes, she witnessed the guilt and sadness settled across the room and pull at Noctis's face. Yet another person gave their life for him, and Iris could see the mix of pain and anger twisting each individual nerve and muscle as he tried to steel himself away. 

The door creaked open, just enough for them to notice that it wasn't in the same position that they had left it. On the other side was the soft but distinct sound of sobbing. No one moved, except for Noctis. Whether it was out of privacy or laziness, he didn't open the door any more, and he knelt, lowering himself to Talcott's eye level.

"It's…not right," he murmured slowly. "We should've been here."

"I…I couldn't stop them," Talcott hiccupped and sniffled.

"But I won't let the Empire get away with it. They'll pay for what they've done. I promise." 

Noctis's tone was soft and understanding, and Iris was reminded of how he had acted similarly towards her when they first met. She found herself smiling, just a little, despite the grim situation. Noctis really did have a way with words.

"I believe you, Prince Noctis," the young boy choked out between harsh breaths. Heavy footfalls for a six-year-old boy echoed as he took his leave without another word. As soon as Talcott was gone from earshot, Noctis stood. 

This was it. This was her chance to fight back, even if she wasn't on the front lines. With conviction, Iris caught her brother's eyes. 

"I'm taking Talcott, and we're going to Caem." Gladio set his jaw, clearly about to say something that she didn't want to hear, but she wasn't going to let him this time. Not today. "We…we can't just stay here and do nothing."

"I understand."

Iris blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. Not by a long shot. She didn't argue or question him, however, she looked to Noctis, who only nodded in agreement. This was going to be the start of something big, Iris knew, and she was going to do everything she could to help. If that meant staying on the sidelines, cheering them on and caring for others, then she wanted to be the person they trusted to do so. 

-

Normally, Iris was early to bed and early to rise. Tonight, however, the gears in her mind wouldn't stop turning. Admittedly, she was excited to be going with them, as decided by Ignis and Gladio, while Dustin and Monica escorted Talcott. Spending time with them, specifically Noctis, well, she was definitely looking forward to more of that. The circumstances weren't great, and she felt a little guilty for feeling so elated, but she chalked it up to recent events and her wonky sleep schedule. 

It was a little after midnight when her tired ears heard the quiet, but definite sound of sobs echoing down the hall. At first, she assumed it was Talcott; it hadn't been uncommon for him to cry in his sleep, especially with Jared now gone, but these sobs were deeper, fuller, and definitely didn't belong to her small roommate. Iris tiptoed up the stairs, leaving Ignis and her brother to chat in hushed tones with Dustin about their next move. As she approached the room where the sobs were coming from, she stopped. She would recognize that head of blond hair anywhere. 

Prompto, in sleep pants and a red tank top, sat on the bed beside Noctis, whose face was buried in the crook of his neck. It was only through the soft lamplight that she was able to see the tears glisten and roll down his cheeks. The sight broke her heart. 

"It's okay," Prompto quietly cooed, and rubbed small circles on the prince's back. He pressed a gentle kiss into Noctis's hair, defined arms rocking his friend steadily and slowly. Iris continued to watch, oddly fascinated, but not without guilt. The longer she hovered outside the door, motionless and silent, the more she realized that this was a tender moment between them. Still, she found herself unable to tear her gaze from them. 

"It felt so real," Noctis breathed finally, and lifted his head to look Prompto in the eyes. He looked defeated, and not unlike the way he had the morning of their excursion. Prompto's usually cheery face fell, and a deep frown pulled at his lips. It made Iris wonder if she had ever actually seen Prompto. She didn't think so. Noctis's tears were wiped away with care, and his face was cradled as Prompto kissed his forehead. 

"I know. Nightmares are scary like that," Prompto reasoned, and Noctis nodded, dark bangs sticking to his damp cheeks. He sniffled, then groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

"I hate crying," he muttered lamely, and Prompto couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in his chest. 

"I know, dude. I hate seeing you cry." He brushed some of the hair from his eyes, like it was no big deal that he was so close to him. Iris guessed he wouldn't be apprehensive around him, seeing as they were best friends and everything. Something about it though was different, and she recalled having the same train of thought when they came back from the grotto. 

"I can't even remember the last time I cried before all…" Noctis motioned wildly and made a face. "…this." 

"I can. Scared the shit outta me." Prompto forced a smile, but it was mirthless. "You pounded on my door in the middle of the night and told me your dad was dying." Silence fell between them for a moment, and Iris threw a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that slipped past her lips. 

"…I'm glad you were there," Noctis admitted, and he met his gaze as he leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. It was then that Prompto genuinely smiled back. 

"I'm glad you trusted something like that to me."

"Prompto…" Noctis trailed off, taking a few deep breaths before he reached for Prompto's hand, twining their fingers together. "There's no one I trust more than you." 

"Aww, dude, that's sweet and all, but Iggy might be offended."

They both laughed, though it wasn't over Iris's head that there was something else that they weren't saying, something that didn't ever need to be said between them ever again and they would just know. All of the pieces fell into place and clicked together, as though it should have been obvious all along. 

"I love you."

-

The radio whirred to life as Prompto fiddled with the knobs, static piercing their ears as he tried to find a station out in the middle of nowhere. Where, exactly, were they again? Iris had lost track. She was never great at navigation, something she would need to work on if she wanted to keep up with the boys for a while they made the trek to Cape Caem. Not that it mattered now. For the night, they would camp, chocobos in tow. This is what she had been missing. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like this, laughed as hard as she was. 

While Ignis slaved - and she helped - over a hot portable stove, she took in the scene around the haven. Prompto, still toying with the radio, sat cross-legged near the fire. Gladdy, as she expected, was doing push-ups nearby, close enough to the fire to see his outline, but not enough to see the sweat that was no doubt dripping from his brow. 

As for Noctis, he sat alone, secluded. He was also near the fire, but as far away from Prompto as he could be without being enshrouded in darkness. Seeing that boggled her mind. She knew well what she saw the other night in the hotel room. Their touches were too tender, too telling of what they had been before the fall. Iris could only guess that Noctis's engagement to Lady Lunafreya put that fire out pretty quickly. It hurt, though, seeing Noctis so sad. 

A loud guitar riff blared from the radio, and a well-known country song floated through the air, though there was a hint of static. Prompto grinned, hopping to his feet and throwing his arms into the air. She wasn't a huge fan of country music - and she suspected that Prompto wasn't either - but neither of them could help but move to the beat and sing along. It was a nice reprieve from the constantly going. 

"You're welcome to join him, if you'd like," Ignis smiled at her, his eyes kind as they glowed in the light of the fire, and Iris couldn't help blushing. 

"You sure? I can help!" 

"And a fine help you've been, but I can handle it from here," he insisted, and motioned towards the fire where Prompto was still dancing. Iris nodded and set her utensils down. As she skipped to him, she stopped, smiling over at Noctis. 

"Come on! You, too!" At the very least, Noctis smiled, but he waved his hand. 

"I-I'm good here, thanks." 

"Aw, c'mon, dude!" Prompto bounded to him, all apprehension melting away with the chorus of the song. "Dance with me?" 

The fire cast shadows that flickered on their faces. Iris couldn't be sure, but she thought she could sense nervousness in Prompto's voice as he held out his hand to Noctis. Noctis blinked once, then twice, and then laughed softly as he grabbed onto the extended hand, pulling himself up, then pulling Prompto close. All Iris could do was dance. She wouldn't admit to staring at them as they moved together, their apprehension and worry vanishing in common time. Their smiles lit up their faces and their laughter made the stars shine brighter in the night sky. Hell, Iris would wager that their moods were bright enough to ward the demons away on their own. She played along, laughing, and even managed to get Noctis to twirl her before sending her on her way again and falling right back into Prompto's waiting arms. 

She could see it in their faces, their desperation to escape, their need to have one another in their lives. Prompto's freckles bloomed under the flush that spread over his features as they kissed. It was natural, pure, and Iris realized with a sudden weight in the pit of her stomach that even if Lady Lunafreya hadn't been politically obligated to marry Noctis, there was no place for her in Noctis's heart, at least, not the space she wanted. 

Seeing him smile like this, though, carefree, like the entire world centered around a sweet blond boy with sunshine in his veins, well, how could she possibly want to come in-between that? 

-

"So, remember how I picked something up at the market the other day?"

She wasn't sure how she managed it, but Iris had convinced Noctis to meet her at the outlook in Lestallum before they left town again. Maybe he had taken pity on her, or, more likely, he was afraid of telling her no in fear of Gladio kicking his ass. And just after they had reunited, too. Either way, she was glad she got this chance.

"Ah…I think so?" 

"Well, this is for you." As her heart hammered against her chest, she held out a patchwork doll with a pompom on its head. The thing was almost half her size, but she just knew it would come in handy when she saw it that day.

"What…is it?" Noctis blinked, staring quizzically at the white and blue creature apprehensively. 

"You put your life on the line every day, so I wanted you to have a little insurance, a lucky charm," she explained. "It's called a moogle. This one's gonna look out for all you guys! Keep him by your side, and he'll take care of you. And if it gets roughed up, I'll take care of him."

She shoved the doll into Noctis's hands. Whether or not he was actually willing to accept said gift, well, that would be for him to figure out. For now, she was happy to just give it to him. It was the gesture that counted, right? And she wanted to do something nice for him. It wasn't much, but luck had to be something.

"I'll be in Caem! Later!" Iris waved, leaving Noctis to stand and stare at the doll by himself. At least that was a sight she could entertain herself with for a little while. 

-

"Hey, Iris."

She hadn't been expecting to see the boys at all since they dropped her off in Caem, at least not until they were done with the errands they had to run, but it was nice to see them all the same. Not that Talcott wasn't great company, but it was nice to have someone closer in age to talk to, even if they were all at least five years her senior. 

"Oh, hey, Noct. What's up?"

"Oh, you know…nothing." Noctis, already not the most sociable of people, was acting more strange than usual. Maybe he was tired, and needed to rest? He certainly came to the right place for that. There was something incredibly soothing about hearing the waves crash against the rocks at night.

"Noct has a little something he wants to give you," Gladio smirked, and by the looks of it, Noctis hadn't been prepared for him to step in.

"Wait, what? I do?"

"Something from Noct? For me?" Her eyes lit up, both from excitement and curiosity, and she watched as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, clearly nervous. A gift from Noctis? Was she dreaming? 

"Here."

Iris's heart stopped as her eyes landed on the bouquet of pinkish purple flowers that were held out to her. Noctis was giving her flowers?! Yeah, she was dreaming. This was too good to be true. But even if it was a dream, she was going to accept the hell out of these flowers. 

"It's beautiful! I love it, Noct. You're so sweet!" She cradled them to her chest, the sweet aroma delighting her senses, and she giggled, mostly to herself.

"I'd say you made her day, buddy," she heard her brother say.

"Yeah," Noctis replied. "All's well that ends well, I guess."

In the back of her mind, she wondered if he ever bought Prompto flowers. It was a silly thought, but maybe he did? Maybe Prompto was a sucker for flowers, too? She wouldn't really know. Either way, she was going to put these flowers in a vase next to her bed and smile for at least the next million years. 

-

Iris saw them slip away after dinner, before they could be asked to help with clean up. Whether they had planned it or not was irrelevant, but there wasn't a need to question what they were up to. Frankly, she didn't want to know if her assumptions were correct. That was between them. Instead, she occupied her time by spending it with her brother. Tomorrow, they were to set sail to Altissia. 

No one questioned where Noctis and Prompto were. No one had to. 

Sometime later, almost exactly three hours, Iris heard them return. Ignis remained silent, and if Gladio cared, he emoted nothing outside of his usual tough guy exterior. She could try to read him, but, maybe it was best that she didn't. He never liked her prying into his thoughts, anyway.

At first, there was laughter, and she smiled when she heard them giggling underneath the upstairs window. Curiosity, however, got the better of her, and she excused herself. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but she wanted to know what they were saying. Quietly, she tiptoed down the stairs and up again, into the other guest room where Dustin and Talcott were staying in, though neither were occupying it at the moment. 

She kneeled by the window, wincing when the old wood frame creaked as she opened it just a sliver. The boys were too invested in one another to hear anything outside of themselves. A cool gust of wind slipped through the crack of the window as she propped elbows on the sill, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, and Iris smiled to herself when Noctis pulled Prompto that much closer. 

"We could run away, you know," Noctis whispered against the shell of Prompto's ear, still high from whatever activities they had been up to while they were gone, but Prompto's face fell a little. Something told her this wasn't the first time they had had this conversation. 

"Noct…" Unsure eyes pleaded with Noctis, and there was a tone of warning in Prompto's voice that was unsettling. He squeezed Noctis's hands, something that Noctis only took as encouragement. 

"It'd be so easy, Prompto. Just the two of us, cruising away with the Regalia, starting our own lives out in the middle of nowhere." It was strange to hear Noctis speak so wistfully, almost like a schoolgirl daydreaming aloud, except this was the prince, the KING. Prompto laughed, but it was dry, completely void of any elation. 

"We're city boys, Noct. We're not built for roughing it out in the country," he reasoned, but Noctis was having none of it. Nothing was going to deter him. Prompto took a step back.

"We'll find somewhere…anywhere," he pleaded, fingers squeezing Prompto's hands tighter. "I…"

"We can't keep doing this, Noct." Prompto sounded defeated, tired. "How long are you going to pretend that this has to be over?"

"Never, because it doesn't have to be." The response was low, but Iris heard it loud and clear. There was an edge to his voice, a dangerous one that, if her recent encounters with him had been any indication, he'd been teetering on for a long time. 

"Yes, it does!" The blond insisted. "You're engaged, Noct, and not to me. You have - "

"A duty to my people, yeah yeah." He bit back harshly, bored of the monotony of the words. "You're starting to sound just like everyone else." 

"Because you won't listen to anyone else!" Prompto sighed, exasperated.

"Well maybe you can pretend that the last five years didn't matter to you," Noctis spat, his eyes narrowed, "but I can't." 

"Noct, please…" Prompto begged, stepping towards Noctis again and touching the tips of their noses together. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." His pleas, however, fell on deaf ears, and Noctis firmly pushed him away.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"Me?" The blond scoffed, forcefully taking a step back. His voice only got louder and more erratic as he continued. "What about you? I tried to keep my distance and be supportive of what you've had to do. You don't get to stand there and make me feel guilty for shit that isn't my fault, Noctis!" 

"I didn't ask for this!" Noctis fired back.

"Neither did I!" 

The air went stagnant, and the silence that hung between them was deafening. The movement was subtle, but powerful, and Prompto barely dodged the fist that was thrown at his face. Violet eyes lost their cool, and Iris swore she could see a flash of red in his irises as he shoved Noctis against the side of the house. His back smacked against the wood hard, but it didn't stop him from gripping the front of Prompto's shirt, fisting the material and struggling to fight back. 

No…she didn't want to see this. They were going to destroy themselves if she didn't do something. 

"Stop!" she shrieked. Immediately she heard the heavy footfalls of grown men clamoring down the stairs and rushing out the front door. Within seconds, Ignis was dragging Prompto away from Noctis, while Gladio held Noctis back, the latter kicking and screaming. 

"Let me go!" Noctis screamed, "I said, let me go!" 

"Not likely, Your Highness," Gladio grunted, and looped his arms under Noctis's, holding him in place. For as much as Noctis fought against him, Gladio wouldn't relent. "Hey! You need to calm down!"

Noctis shook his head, eyes wild as he screamed again.

"Prompto!" 

Ignis covered Prompto's ears as he steered him away from Noctis, though it did little to block out the screams. Prompto's shoulders shook with heavy sobs and he covered his face, unwilling to look at anyone as he was ushered inside. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Iris couldn't blame him. She pulled out a chair from the dining room table, and instinctively took to caring for him. As her fingers combed through his hair, she could easily see how Noctis could get caught up playing with it, and though he didn't exactly lean into the touch, he didn't push her away. Hurt, anger, and devastation rushed from his body in the form of tears, and Ignis frowned as he tried futilely to block out the persistent yelling of obscenities from outside. 

"What the hell happened?" Cor stood in the doorway, confused and concerned. He took several steps towards Prompto, giving Ignis just enough time to step aside before he kneeled in front of the blond. Iris and Ignis watched in awe as the marshal gently wrapped his fingers around Prompto's wrist and pulled his hands from his face. This was a side of Cor she had never seen before, and by the looks of it, neither had Ignis. 

"Noct - "

"I shouldn't have come," Prompto choked, cutting off any explanation Ignis was about to offer. "I knew it was too good to be true from the start, and that one day it'd be over, but I played along because I fell in love with the stupid Prince of Lucis." 

No one really knew what to say. There was some truth to his words, sure. Noctis was, in fact, pretty daft sometimes, but Prompto knew what he meant to Noctis, right? He wasn't the type to give his emotions to anyone without feeling them strongly, and he definitely didn't say things like, "Let's run away together," to people who didn't matter to him, to people he didn't love with all his heart. 

…Was she the only one that could see that? 

Iris seethed. She had no right to be mad. It wasn't her place to get involved with their relationship, however long it was going on, or however much she herself was in love with Noctis. Maybe mad wasn't the right word. She was jealous, which, in all honesty, she knew it was petty. More than that, she was heartbroken. The one she cared for most was in pain, and the only person he wanted was the one person the world was going to keep him from. Once again, there was nothing she could do. 

The screaming outside persisted, and Iris slipped away. Head hung low, she trudged up the stairs, hoping that when she woke up that this was all going to be a nightmare and everything was really fine. She shut the door behind her and crawled into bed without changing. Underneath the safety of the blankets, she could see the struggle outside. 

Noctis was furious. Tears streamed down a red, angry face as he swung at Gladio over and over again, each time missing him entirely, completely blinded by his own rage. 

"It was supposed to be him!" He screamed, and another right hook missed, landing him flat on his hands and knees. Gladio stood quiet, arms at his sides. There was nothing he or anyone else could say. They all knew. 

"I love him! I had the damn ring! Why?!" Noctis's fist slammed into the dirt repeatedly, then gripped his hair as one last, agonizing scream tore through the night sky. It wasn't right. None of this was. The harsh reality was clearer than ever before that Prompto and Noctis were just two boys in love, and society, politics, were tearing them apart. They were broken, robbed of whatever potential future they had had with one another. It was like watching the sun and the moon simultaneously die. 

Eventually, Noctis's sobs tapered off, and he collapsed fully in the grass and dirt. Her brother sat beside him, a torn look on his face as he sighed and lifted the exhausted king. Iris wondered, as she watched Gladio carry him inside, if she would ever find that kind of love with anyone. Part of her hoped she did, as was the daydreamer in her. The other, more cynical side of her that was beginning to take over more and more, and after seeing how much Noctis and Prompto's love had torn them apart from the inside, decided she might be better off alone. 

To love someone, anyone, as deeply as they loved one another…it was too much. 

-

Morning came, but it was bittersweet. She doubted anyone in the house got any real sleep - with maybe the exception of Talcott after he returned with Monica and Dustin from wherever it was they had gone off to after dinner - and if they did, it wasn't for very long. The time had come for Noctis and company to set sail to Altissia, where he would marry someone he didn't love for the good of the people.

Iris left the house earlier than usual that morning, enjoying the sunrise on the cape before meandering to the elevator and riding it down to the dock. The events from the night before played on repeat in her mind as she tried to wrap her head around everything that transpired. 

Noctis had been planning to propose to Prompto. He had been willing to give up producing an heir to the throne of Lucis for his high school best friend - rather, his boyfriend. He had been willing to throw all of Lucis to the darkness and run away with him. Part of her was angry at that. The word 'selfish' came to mind, and part of her hoped that Prompto body checked him hard enough to leave one hell of a bruise because he deserved it. 

A tear slid down her cheek as she leaned against the metal railing. She watched the boat bound for voyage bob to and fro with the waves, and she huffed, wiping it away with annoyance. She couldn't stay mad at Noctis, nor could she really blame him for just wanting to have a normal life like everyone else. All in all, he was right - it wasn't fair. 

The sound of the elevator door opening caught her attention, and Iris meekly waved to Cor as he passed her on his way to see Cid at the dock. In kind, he squeezed her shoulder, but said no more. He, too, despite being in possibly the most awkward position of them all, pressed on. She never knew how close he was to Prompto, or that he knew him at all for that matter. It was strange to see the marshal in a fatherly way, yet somehow, befitting. 

Sometime later - for how long, exactly, she couldn't be sure - the boys made their way down the elevator. Talcott greeted them as they stepped off. 

"Look, Prince Noctis! Even the marshal came to say goodbye!" Noctis led them off, stopping briefly to pat Talcott on the head as he made his way past. His eyes were red and swollen from the argument, and if she were being honest, Prompto didn't look any better. None of them did, really.

"I guess it's goodbye for now," she uttered quietly as they walked up to her. Ignis nodded, Gladio squeezed her shoulder, but Noctis and Prompto said nothing, and it hurt. It took everything in her not to snap, to tell them both that they were being ridiculous. Keeping her tongue between her teeth, she watched them in silence as they descended the stairs. The amount of tension in the air was thick enough to be cut by a toy knife. They refused to look at one another directly, and with each narrowly missed glance at the other, Iris swore she heard their hearts tearing into more and more pieces. 

"Something I gotta get off my chest," Cor said, arms crossed as Noctis and the others filed onto the dock. To Iris's surprise, Noctis didn't flinch when Prompto stood beside him. In fact, it looked like he was trying not to reach out for him and pull him closer.

"What's that?" he replied flatly.

"I'm sorry," Cor apologized, his voice remaining intact, but it definitely wavered. It was unnerving, but, like most things these days, it didn't surprise her. "Sorry I wasn't there for your father. I swore an oath to protect the king, but I wasn't strong enough to uphold it." Iris felt like there was more to what he had to say. After all, he had now outlived two kings. 

"Ain't nothin' nobody could've done to stop what happened."

Cid climbed off of the boat and hobbled to a couch by the foot of the stairs that overlooked the sea. He and Cor made brief eye contact before, some kind of silent communication that Iris supposed came from years of traveling together in the past. 

"Yeah," Noctis agreed. "I realize that."

"But you need to realize just what you mean to the boys by your side." 

All four of them, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, and Noctis, shifted, looking back and forth between one another and Cid. As Iris sat on the stairs, knees bent up to her chest, she couldn't help thinking that this was the conversation they needed to hear. After an awkward moment, Noctis finally answered.

"I do."

The words slipped out before he could catch them, and his spine went rigid. He didn't dare look at Prompto, and for both of their sakes, Iris was glad he didn't. Prompto was red, the kind of red that was mortifying, like he wanted to vanish. She actually felt sorry for him. 

"Even if they can't solve all your problems," Cid continued, "you can't hide what's goin' on from 'em. It hurts like hell. Remember - those ain't your bodyguards, they're your brothers. Trust in 'em. Always."

No one could be sure what lied in store in Altissia. From what Iris knew, they were going to forge a covenant with Leviathan, and Noctis was going to come back a married man, and not to the man he wanted to marry. They boarded the boat, their futures a mystery, and once again, she waved to their retreating backs. By now, she had accepted that this was how it was always going to be; always chasing them down and picking them back up. 

There was no room for her, but she'd make her own room.


End file.
